Emo Crys
Emo Crys is one of the main characters of Wild Grinders. Personality A deep and sensitive boy has the habit of adoring nature. His favorite entertainments are the unicorns, small creatures of the forest, and monster movies. He has a dislike of commercialism that was taking away his artwork. In Breakfast of Skaters, he have an allergy of purple berries, making his body turn into a violet color. He can sometimes speak in a dramatic or poetic way of how the events came by. He sometimes can be over dramatic or using a meltdown, as for example, that his board was missing (which he does not remember that his board was imaginary). Emo Crys is always talented of creating street art by using spray cans in regulars ways or Gothic ways. Emo Crys prefers to skate on mini ramps, very, bowls, and sometimes rails. In Grindermania, his musical instrument was the cowbell, which does not fit in the rock band. He also plays the clarinet in minority, as seen in Lil' Rob Roundup. Embarassement Talking or blurting out about unicorns in front of the Grinders gets him embarrased. Facing Commercialism After Track Hucksterball take Emo Crys' painting and sell it into an overcoming sell-out, Emo Crys was very flustered and fustrurated that he did not acheive to stop Track Hucksterball from making his artwork a crash symbol of commercialism. Appearance Emo appears to have a black peakaboo haristyle. He wears a purple, black-striped shirt and light blue jeans. He also wears a gray scarf on his neck and gray shoes. Emo Crys' skateboard is precisely violet with a few crows. In Neptune's Chowder, Emo Crys usually wears a tank top that have the same pattern as his original shirt. He wears shorts with ripped sections on each pant and the same color as his pants. His surfboard exactly has the same paterns as his skateboard. In Grindermania, Emo Crys wears a black jacket with purple linings. Inside, Emo Crys usually wears a purple vest, black pants and shoes, but keeps his gray scarf. In the second half of the Halloween special, Scream a Little Scream, Emo Crys' costume can be typically a fortune teller. Emo Crys has a red turban wrapped around on his head, and also wears a purple torso with a yellow collar with purple crescents in each. He usually keeps the scarf around his neck. After Emo Crys was possesed by the Flaming Skull's ability, Emo Crys was a vampire. His skin was colored as pale blue and have fangs on his teeth (not noticing that they are fake one). Emo has a grey vest and a white shirt inside, contains a black-red cape around his neck. There was brown pacthes over his mouth, sleeves, and his grey scarf. When Lil' Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Emo Crys' has his opposite self as joyful and jolly. The opposite form has his peakaboo hairstyle missing and his right eye revealed fully. When morphed by Meaty, it takes Meaty's head and Emo Crys' full body. Trivia *On the old Wild Grinder website, Emo Crys' profile can show that he lives in China with his family. On the toyline box, the information introduces Emo Crys as Asian. *On the Nicktoons website in Emo Crys' profile, Emo Crys' eyes are brown instead of black; later, they are still black in the entire series. **Emo Crys' eyes can sometimes gleam in nighttime in The Skater Who Cried Wolf. Gallery Profile Emo Crys Wallpaper.jpg|Emo Crys Wallpaper Th emocrys.jpg Emo Crys (Happy Hamster).jpg|Emo Crys in his Hank the Happy Hamster outfit Screenshots Emo Crys Screenshot.png|Emo Crys in "Wild in the Street" Whoop emo.jpg Emo scared.jpg Emo crying.jpg Emo Crys's Artist ID.png|Emo Crys has his Artist ID as seen in Biggest Sell-Out Gleaming Eyes.png|Emo Crys' eye gleamed for the first time. Happy Emo Crys.png|Opposite Emo Crys Meaty Crys.png|Meaty Crys (Morphed by Meaty and Emo Crys) Fortune Telling.png|Emo Crys with Lil' Rob, Jay Jay, and Goggles in a dusty Christian room. Vampire Emo Crys.png|Count Crys Jolly Elves.png|Emo Crys, along with the Grinders, as elves (Gary's Little Helpers) Sadly.jpg|Emo Crys in an unknown episode. Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Emo crys crying.jpg|A whiny Emo Crys figure Emo Crys Figure 2.jpg|Emo Crys with a tuxedo Emo Crys Black-White Stripes.jpg|Emo Crys with Black and White Stripes shirt Emo Crys Lost Skate Spot.jpg|Emo Crys figure of The Lost Skate Spot Video Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Grinders Members